As Long As You're Mine
by lizteroid
Summary: The Boston Homicide Unit has lost a Baseball Game against the Narcotics and Vice team, they have received a forfeit and must complete it, otherwise they face a more embarrassing forfeit! Rated K  for now, subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: _I struggled a little with deciding on how to write this fic, however I decided (obviously), and I hope you guys will enjoy it. It combines two of my favourite things: musicals and Rizzoli & Isles. PLease be kind with reviews, I don't really want hate, just constructive criticism if you're giving any. (I have anon reviews turned off anyway!)

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to Rizzoli & Isles (rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT) or Wicked (rights to Gregory Maguire).

* * *

><p>Korsak looked to Joey Grant and huffed as the forfeit was read out; "The losing team must prepare and perform a musical for the winning team, in costume and make-up. Everything must be as performed as possible, or another forfeit will be given." He couldn't believe Joey would forfeit this to the Homicide Division, was he serious? Obviously, he was.<p>

"Hey, Rizzoli, are you onto what this wise ass is asking us to do?" Korsak asked Jane as she passed by his desk, bringing his coffee.

"Are you talking about the musical?" Jane glanced to Korsak softly.

"You knew already?" Korsak grunted, pouring the sugar into his coffee.

"I already know which musical we're doing, Korsak."

"Huh..." he grunted again and shook his head.

"What? You're not a fan of musicals, huh Korsak?" Frost chuckled a little and smirked, before he glanced to Jane, just as Maura burst into the Bullpen.

"Jane, I have the perfect idea!"

"Oh yaaaay..." Jane winced a little, looking to Maura, who seemed overly excited about this 'idea' she had, "Am I going to need a paper bag, Doc?"

"What for?" Maura tilted her head, furrowing her brows slightly.

"In case I hyperventilate..."

"That was sarcasm...?" she questioned.

"You learn fast, Doctor Isles." Jane smirked before she resided herself to hearing about the idea Maura had bounced in wanting to share, "So, what's your big idea then?"

"I conducted some research into musical theatre, there are actually a lot of productions in which there is a prodominitely male cast."

"Oh?" Jane raised her brows, looking to her, "I have a better idea, fling my the book and I'll just stop on a page, huh?"

Maura glanced to the newest edition of 'Broadway Musicals: Show by Show' before she picked it up and handed it gently over to Jane, looking over the cover as the Playbills caught her attention, "Lets hope it's something we've at least all heard of, Jane."

Jane scoffed a little and quickly flipped through the book, closing her eyes tightly before she stopped her hand in between a page. Opening her eyes, Jane flicked the book open to the page where her hand was, "Right so it's either 'Thoroughly Modern Millie' or 'Wicked' oh jeez! This 'Thoroughly Modern Millie' is not so modern...the 1920's, really?"

"It was obviously modern when it was written, Jane." Maura responded.

"Wicked, isn't that about the Wicked Witch of the West?" Frost piped up, receiving a glance of disbelief from Korsak. He looked to Korsak and shrugged, "What? I've been to the theatre, you know?"

"I didn't deny you that, kid." Korsak replied and chuckled, "Just wondering how you knew that."

"I can be black and cultured, you know." Frost smirked a little.

Jane just chuckled to herself and she looked to Maura, "I'm gonna take a guess here, the general concensus around here is for 'Wicked' so, what do you say, Doctor Isles? Fancy being a witch?" Jane chuckled a little.

"Oh, I think I'd like that. I'm going to go and research the origins now. The Wicked Witch of the West, you said Frost?" she questioned and gave a bright smile, already moving off in the direction of the door to leave the Bullpen.

"Yeah, from 'The Wizard Of Oz'" he told her.

"I don't think I've ever saw that." Maura frowned a little, "More research to do!" she quickly beamed and left the room, before she returned just seconds later after Jane had called her back in, "Yes?"

"You do realise we have to cast this so we can get our skates on with this?"

"But, we don't know the characters or their backgrounds. If we don't know this, how are we supposed to cast fairly? And, then there's the vocal ranges to consider..." she trailed off when she saw that Jane was holding up her hand to silence her.

"Why don't we just choose the parts based on the characters and us, eh?"

"You mean, use their traits?" Maura tilted her head again.

"Yes, Doctor Isles. Their traits, or...whatever."

"And, do you know the characters, Jane?"

"There's a page dedicated to them, okay, here we go..." Jane skimmed over the first paragraph, "Frexspar Thropp, the Witch's Father; he favors her sister, the crippled younger sister...obviously this guy is a jerk." Jane snorted, "Special treatment..." she rolled her eyes and watched as Maura sat down in front of her, "Melena Thropp, the Witch's Mother...wow, okay, she cheats on the dad and gives birth to this...green girl."

"This story is very interesting, I'm glad we've chosen this." Maura smiled, already transfixed upon what Jane was saying.

"Elphaba Thropp, the Witch; born green, everyone made fun of her, she was the outcast." Jane sighed a little and then nodded a little before she continued reading, "Ga-linda Uppland, the Good; blonde, beautiful, with a flair for fashion and sometimes non-sensical..."

"Sounds just like you, Doctor Isles!" Korsak chuckled, before he was silenced with Jane's glare, "Uh, minus the non-sensical part..." he smiled wearily, glancing to Jane.

"I think you should play her, Maura." Jane nodded and smirked to the Medical Examiner.

"Oh, and who would you play?" Maura looked to Jane.

"Give her the green one...!" Crowe howled a little, "She stands out like a sore thumb! what would be different, Rizzoli?" he winced as he received a punch from Rizzoli, but she did contemplate it.

"I think this part would suit you very well indeed, Jane."

"You think so?" Jane looked to Maura, "Why?"

"She seems to be strong, like you." Maura smiled, "I think it would be a match made in Heaven."

"In Heaven, Maura...? Really?" Jane looked to Maura, with a seemingly unimpressed expression across her face before she chuckled, "Not in Oz?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: _I struggled a little with deciding on how to write this fic, however I decided (obviously), and I hope you guys will enjoy it. It combines two of my favourite things: musicals and Rizzoli & Isles. PLease be kind with reviews, I don't really want hate, just constructive criticism if you're giving any. (I have anon reviews turned off anyway!)

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to Rizzoli & Isles (rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT) or Wicked (rights to Gregory Maguire).

* * *

><p><em>By now, everyone had been assigned their characters, had their CD's with their songs on and were learning their lines. Each member of the Boston Police Department, Homicide Division was taking part in the musical in some form or another. Rehearsals had been under way for little over a week when it happened. The leading male, Jim who was playing Fiyero was playing around on the 'set' that had been made, and he fell. Of course, in true theatre accidental style, Jim was unfortunate...or perhaps fortunate enough to break his leg, leaving room for someone to step into the role for him.<em>

_Maura rushed over to Jim as he crashed to the floor, "Officer! Jane, Jane! Jim, what is it?" she frowned before seeing his leg, "Oh no...your leg." she swallowed and bit her lip a little before glancing to Jane softly, "Officer Carroll has broken his leg, Jane. There's no way he can continue with this injury." she shook her head softly, "I'm sorry. Somebody else is going to have to take Jim's place, or we change the production. Or...take the other forfeit Lieutenant Grant has in store."_

_Jane scoffed quickly, "There's not a change we're doing that, Maura!" she told the Medical Examiner who didn't really need to be participating in the production with them. Jane shook her head as Jim's friend, Alan moved towards him and dialled for an ambulance, "No, this will work, Maura. It's going to work."_

_"Jane, you cannot play both characters. It's out of the question. Fiyero and Elphaba have all of their key scenes, together. You cannot play both parts!"_

Quickly, Jane looked up as her brother called to her, "Jane, Jane...are you doing this scene with me?" he asked her, his hands on his hips as he looked over to her, Maura standing beside him. She furrowed her brows in confusion and glanced down to the script in her hand, she sighed a little, "Janey, come on!"

"Uh, Maura can I talk to you for a sec?" Jane looked to the Medical Examiner.

"Of course." she beamed and moved away from Frankie toward Jane, "What is it? You look a little dazed."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that..." Jane replied and quickly cleared her throat, "I can't be Elphaba..." she quickly said.

"Why not?" Maura raised her brows in both disbelief and sorrow.

"Not if Frankie's playin' Fiyero."

"Maura. Really?" Jane glared to the Medical Examiner.

"What?" she tilted her head.

"They're lovers...!" Jane exhaled sharply and shook her head, swigging back the last of her coffee, "You didn't read the script, did you?" she watched as Maura frowned a little, trying to hide her next comment, "Did you?"

"No, not entirely...just my parts."

"They kiss, Maura. Elphaba and Fiyero. Kiss."

"OH! And, now I see why you couldn't play this part...but Jane, you do it so well...please don't give up your role." Maura raised her brows, trying to convince Jane into sticking out the role as Elphaba.

"And, what? We just demote Frankie?"

"Well, he could always just switch with someone...?" Maura smiled a little, looking around the room before her eyes settled on someone who'd just walked in.

"Or, I could take his part?"

Jane's head whipped around so fast, she could have been treated for whiplash. Looking to the door, Jane's brows shot into her hairline almost and she glanced briefly to Maura, "Did you know he was coming?" she murmured through a slotted mouth.

"No, I had no idea." the Doctor replied, "But, you should talk to him..." she nodded persuasively before nudging Jane forwards.

"Maura-hi!" she quickly smiled into his face, "I didn't know you were coming back..."

"Neither did I...Senator Conway transferred me." he told her.

"Hmm...lucky you..."Jane rolled her eyes a little before glancing to Maura again and shaking her head as the Medical Examiner gave her the thumbs up, before moving away with Frankie to head to the Division One cafe. As she looked back up at him, she saw his beaming smile and she shook her head, moving to sit on the steps of the make-shift stage, "What are you really doing back here, Gabriel?"

"Honestly?" he asked her, joining her on the steps.

"No, I want you to lie to me..."

He chuckled a little before softly clearing his throat, the smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth, "I wanted to see you again."

"Me?"

"No, Korsak's standing right behind you...of course, you." he smiled, looking into her eyes, "I missed you, Rizzoli."

Jane gently looked down, "But, last time...you just left..." she sighed before looking back to him.

"Then, allow me to make it up to you. Will you let me do that?"

Shaking her head softly, Jane sighed again, thinking for a moment. It was then, she realised she was still holding onto her copy of the script, "I need a leading male. How are you with acting?" she asked him gently and smirked up at him then.

"I guess we'll see..." he smirked back a little, taking the script from Jane's hand and leaning in.


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note: _I struggled a little with deciding on how to write this fic, however I decided (obviously), and I hope you guys will enjoy it. It combines two of my favourite things: musicals and Rizzoli & Isles. PLease be kind with reviews, I don't really want hate, just constructive criticism if you're giving any. (I have anon reviews turned off anyway!)

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to Rizzoli & Isles (rights belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro and TNT) or Wicked (rights to Gregory Maguire).

* * *

><p>"So, he's back then?" Maura smiled to Jane as they both watch FBI Agent Gabriel Dean picking up some coffees from Jane's mother, Angela at the Division One Cafe.<p>

"No Maura, that's just a hologram...Really?" she looked to the usually intelligent Medical Examiner.

Maura just looked to Jane and shook her head, "Are you feeling irritated...?" she raised a brow softly, as she watched Agent Dean speaking with Angela a little before he began making his way over to the two at their usual table, "You do know what that means, don't you?" Maura smirked a little and nodded to Jane.

"Do I want to know?" Jane asked Maura, rhetorically.

"You really are irritable, aren't you?" Maura tried her best not to smirk as Dean neared their table, "You should take him home..." she nodded, slipping off the seat before nodding in greeting to Agent Dean, and moving out of the Division One cafe, leaving Jane and Gabriel to talk between themselves.

As Jane and Dean began talking, Maura was quick enough to text Jane to tell her:

BE SURE TO ENCOURAGE HIM TO TAKE PART IN OUR MUSICAL, JANE! -M x

Reading the text message, Jane rolled her eyes and flipped the phone, so it was screen down before she looked to Gabriel and smiled gently. Seeing him smiling back to her softly, Jane swallowed a little before cleared her throat, "So, what really brings you back?" she asked, not knowing if she wanted to know the answer to her question.

"I told you already." Gabriel replied and nodded.

"Oh?" she raised her brows.

"You..." he nodded and smiled gently, "I wanted to see you again. Really." he added before she did.

"But, why?" she asked him, "I was awful to you the last time..."

"I wanted to try my luck with dinner again..." Gabriel smirked a little.

"Dinner, right." Jane nodded slowly, "You came all the way from Washington, to Boston, to ask me out to dinner. Again."

"Well, since the last two times I asked you were...pre-occupied, I wanted to have a bash at my third time lucky."

"Really?" she tilted her head and smirked at Gabriel, amusedly.

"What?" he chuckled.

"I'm waiting for you to ask me."

"Oh..."

"Wait!" Jane interrupted, she remembered Maura's text message, "On one condition."

"Yeah...?"

"You join our musical as the lead."

Gabriel chuckled at even the thought of being in a musical, but when he caught Jane's glare he ceased and gave a quick nod, "Sure...so now can I ask you to dinner with me?" he questioned, smirking at her again.

Jane gave a quick non-committal shrug and a nod before adding, "If you really must."

"So, you like seafood?" he smiled.

"If you're planning on showing me your breakfast right now, please don't. I had enough of 'seafood' shows from Joey Grant to last me a life time."

Chuckling again, Dean shook his head, "No, I took the liberty to reserve us a table at Maison De La Mer."

Jane nodded again, "Great." she smiled and glanced around, spying her mother nattering about something with Maura. Most likely about she and Dean being 'cozy' together at the table. She glared at her mother and shook her head at Maura before looking back to Gabriel and smiling, "I'm looking forward to it, Fiyero..." she smirked then to him.


End file.
